El placer de los pecadores
by Rey de Picas
Summary: Sentir la guerra, vivir la guerra, fue joven quizá, pero no ingenua, por eso, cuando fue convocada para la guerra del santo grial, dudo, no confió, su maestro era demasiado raro para ser considerado uno. No iba a caer, no iba a confiar, a pesar de todo, incluso si era para su bien, no confiaría, su deseo, era uno profano, entonces ¿Por qué sigue ayudándola? /alter Jeanne.
1. Prólogo (calvario)

Era nostálgico, casi podía escuchar la opera junto con los instrumentos, dolía, quemaba, no, ardía, la sensación de ardor era imposible de detener ¿Por qué ella debía pasar por esto?

Una dama abandonada que no supo hacer nada más que amar a su Dios.

Era curioso, la manera en que termino todo.

"_Hey Gilles ¿Por qué pasa esto?"_

Una voz sola en un mundo de mentira, era curioso, quería llorar, ni siquiera era la primera vez que pasaba esto ¿Por qué la volvían a convocar? Estaba mejor desaparecida, cuando la consciencia estaba ida.

El odio a la humanidad, personas que no debían ser salvadas existían, todo aquello, no fue nada más que un cuento mal narrado ¿Hacer todo lo que hizo para ser abandonada?

No quería sentir eso, no quería matar, no quería ensuciarse con más gente inocente, los lamentos de todos volvían a su mente, era temporal, lo sabía, una y otra vez. Pero a pesar de todo.

No quería desaparecer.

Vivir para el odio.

Aquello era una antítesis de todo lo que vivió, quería ayudar, siempre quiso, entonces ¿Por qué siempre la denegaron?

* * *

Saliendo de aquel circulo de invocación lo vio, su historia pasando frente a sus ojos, ella era Jeanne dˡArc, abriendo sus ojos volviendo a visualizar la realidad, el destello dorado de su mirada se fijó en la habitación vacía frente a ella.

Poniéndose de pie lentamente mirando a todos lados, lo sintió, su maestro estaba cerca, subió la mirada mientras que observo un techo, ella estaba un piso abajo que su maestro, aquello solo hizo que frunza el ceño.

¿Qué clase de mago no está presente una vez que invoca a su sirviente?

De igual manera no era como si ella pudiera pensar mucho en ello, Avenger, no era una clase reconocida de por sí, pero el sistema la había puesto de esa forma ¿Por qué sucedía aquello?

Dando unos pasos mientras que subía las escaleras, la furia creció en su ser mientras que daba cada paso, un tintineo del metal de su armadura fue audible mientras que seguía caminando, al final de las escaleras, lo vio.

Una puerta simple de madera, vio el pomo de esta, dudo en girarla, Jeanne alzo una ceja quitando el ceño fruncido, se sintió raro, su master estaba detrás de aquella puerta, pero.

Se sentía verdaderamente extraño el querer conocerlo, quedándose unos segundos de pie, la sirviente extendió su mano para girar el pomo y entrar, lo primero que vio, no era lo que espero.

Una sala normal por no decir aburrida, un estate de libros a la izquierda mientras que había un escritorio al lado de este, las paredes revocadas y pintadas prolijamente de un color rojo, el piso pulido de color blanco, era mucho más decente de lo que pensó que sería, el taller de su maestro.

Ahora venía la pregunta ¿Por qué no sentía casi magia de parte de este?

El vínculo estaba hecho, pero de igual manera, no sentía la corriente de mana constante de parte de su maestro como debía ser.

Arrugo el labio mientras que lo comprendió.

Había sido convocada por alguien que no poseía talento mágico.

Ignorando el nuevo lugar para examinar, Jeanne, observo al hombre en la silla detrás del escritorio de la habitación.

Alto, de pelo rubio, una mirada seria mientras que observaba documentos en su escritorio solo para que el único movimiento que hiciera fuera el mover su pluma y escribir.

¿Realmente estaba ignorando a un sirviente?

Daba igual, dando unos pasos que resonaron en el lugar, Jeanne se paró frente al escritorio, fue allí que lo vio mejor, un rostro joven, probablemente entre los veinte años, tres marcas horizontales a cada lado.

Este era su maestro, con el cual debía trabajar, a simple visto lo supo, era demasiado.

Mundano.

― ¿Eres tú mi maestro? ―Al momento de que las palabras salieron de su boca, Jeanne sintió la rareza de hablar, en mucho, mucho tiempo.

El hombre dejo de escribir mientras que alzaba la vista y observaba a la mujer, sonriendo con tranquilidad mientras que la miraba directamente a los ojos, el oro y el zafiro conectaron mientras que el hombre la observo detenidamente.

Solo para volver a centrar su vista en los documentos.

Jeanne paso del enojo a la cólera, dentro de su mente, no podría ser ¿Realmente aquel sin talento la estaba menos preciando?

― No te estoy menos preciando―Una suave risa vino del hombre joven mientras que se levantaba del asiento en el cual estaba, dando unos pasos hasta quedar frente a la mujer, fue allí que Jeanne comprobó la altura, era, mucho más alto que la mujer de pelo ceniza.

La pregunta del ¿No acaba de leer mis pensamientos? Llego a su mente mientras que observo ahora ya con más desconfianza a su maestro, lo signos en la mano del hombre indicaban que verdaderamente era su contratista, pero sus acciones, solo dictaban que no era aquello.

Poniéndose frente a la mujer, el hombre rubio puso una rodilla en el suelo mientras que extendió una mano, Jeanne lo interpreto rápido, el guante de su armadura desapareció, poniendo la mano encima de la del hombre, Jeanne vio como este se acercó a sus nudillos mientras que besaba su mano desnuda.

Al menos, en cuanto a tratamiento de caballero, tenía noción.

― Naruto Uzumaki, contestando su pregunta, sí, soy su maestro, por lo cual, espero que podamos trabajar juntos para lograr su cometido ―Al mencionar aquellas palabras, Jeanne elevo un poco, solo un poco, la imagen que tenia de su maestro.

― Entonces le serviré como su espada hasta que ganemos ―No era necesario para ella contestar, pero al ver como su maestro sonrió mientras que se ponía de pie, hizo que se enojara de alguna forma.

¿Qué hacia aquel hombre remarcando su altura ante ella?

― La verdad, las cosas pasaron de por si, por lo cual, me temo que no tengo noción de que está pasando, lo único que sé, es que estoy en una guerra ―El hombre se rasco la nuca mientras que vio nerviosamente a su sirviente.

La boca de Jeanne se abrió mientras que observo al hombre con sorpresa ¿No era suficiente tener una vida condenada que tuvieron que condenarla incluso después de muerta?

Era por eso.

Que solo quería quemar a la humanidad.

Naruto sonrió ante la mirada conmocionada de aquella persona que ahora en adelante estaría luchando a su lado, desde que llego a aquel mundo, lo odio todo, quiso levantarse contra aquel lugar, pero ¿Qué tenía de importancia ahora?

Observo su puño mientras que lo apretó, su sirviente vio aquella acción mientras que alzo una ceja en confusión, Naruto negó con la cabeza de manera divertida, estuvo pensando un tiempo en cómo debía presentarse ante aquel ser que se suponía que era legendario en aquel mundo.

Realmente no se esperó encontrarse con alguien como la persona que tenía enfrente.

Era algo tan hermoso que casi parecía fuera de aquel lugar, en parte lo era, pero a lo que Naruto se refiera con aquello, era su belleza, se esperó de todo cuando obtuvo las ordenes de aquella cosa que lo convoco, pero el ver a aquella persona tan hermosa.

Se hizo replantear el por qué había tanto odio saliendo de ella.

Naruto hubiera estado feliz con simplemente decir que no era su problema, bueno, aquello verdaderamente era su problema, quizá no fue tan buena idea como pensó ignorar el ritual que se estaba realizando en la habitación oculta del lugar.

Naruto dio un suspiro mientras que vio a la mujer enojarse ante su actitud, no la juzgaba por aquello, incluso el estaría desesperado si alguien mostrara aquellas señales de menos precio que mostro él.

Pero no era algo lo cual preocuparse.

Aún tenía su poder intacto.

Arrugo el labio mientras que su vista se dirigía a su mano vendada, si al menos lo iban a restaurar hubiera preferido que fuera en un cien por ciento, bueno, le gustaba aquel brazo en un sentido, simbolizando la redención de alguien que ya se daba por perdido, pero ahora, era distinto, el poder bruto era necesario.

Jeanne pudo verlo, la mano vendada de su maestro mientras que el hombre arruga el rostro ¿Estaba herido? Aquello era un problema, después de todo, si su maestro desaparecía, a pesar de su poder para estar de manera autómata, no era en si eterno.

― Bueno, quitando las presentaciones, supongo que por la espada en tu cintura eres saber―Jeanne alzo una ceja mientras que intento comprender lo que dijo su maestro, dentro de la información que el grial le proporciono, si bien se mencionó saber, no quería decir que ella era aquella clase, no, le dictaba su mente, se lo decía casi a gritos.

Avenger.

― Me temo que no será de la forma en lo que perfila, incluso si se decepciona, no, no soy saber, llámeme por el momento Avenger―Jeanne dudo en decir en voz alta sobre lo inútil que sería decirle su nombre a un maestro como el suyo, sin magia latiendo dentro de él, quizá lo suficiente para poder alimentarla, pero de igual manera, era deprimente.

Jeanne viendo a su maestro sonreír, noto como el hombre de cabello rubio levantaba un dedo en señal de espera solo para darse la vuelta.

Naruto giro mientras que sacaba del bolsillo de abrigo un papel, en aquel lugar estaba anotado las interacciones que previo con su sirviente, y dentro de ellas, no estaba la que se negaba de darle su nombre.

La mente de Naruto solo podía maldecir a aquella cosa que lo jalo después de su muerte, le menciono las siete clases, no que fueran ocho ¿De dónde venía Avenger?, maldijo todo con respecto a aquella cosa, cuando llegue el momento le daría una paliza, no lo sacaron de su retiro para aquello.

Volviendo a darse la vuelta, Naruto observo a su sirviente ya sentada en su silla con los pies encima de su escritorio, justo donde estaban los documentos que estaba viendo.

Abriendo su boca de sorpresa no lo dudo, tomo a la mujer por la espalda y por debajo de las rodillas.

Jeanne al ver como su maestro se perdió en su propio mundo, decidió sentarse en el único asiento disponible de la habitación, caminando sin que se dé cuenta el hombre llego y se sentó con tranquilidad, fue cómodo, estiro sus piernas un poco mientras que las bajo sobre el escritorio, el sonido de los papeles siendo arrugados no hizo nada para que su maestro se inmute, su mente solo decía que no era tan imprescindible como creyó para ignorar aquello.

Cuando el hombre rubio se dio la vuelta observo a Jeanne, la mujer de pelo ceniza se divirtió cuando el hombre se sobre salto, lo siguiente, sorprendió por completo a la mujer, se dejó estar al ver la reacción del hombre, si bien fue una velocidad buena, no era algo imposible de seguir, bueno, aquello en estándares de servant.

Las manos del hombre pasaron por debajo de la espalda y por debajo de las rodillas de Jeanne, ella se quedó muda, pero cuando proceso la acción, su rostro se tiño de rojo.

Ira y vergüenza, tiñeron su rostro mientras que apretaba los dientes, pero para antes de cualquier cosa el hombre ya la dejo pararse nuevamente mientras que se dirigía a su escritorio nuevamente.

Jeanne sintió la vena de su frente palpitar, a este ritmo, ella misma eliminaría a su maestro. Abrazándose a sí misma, Jeanne maldijo el contacto que tuvo con el hombre, si no fuera por la sorpresa de la velocidad que mostro, lo hubiera golpeado por tal impertinencia.

Verdaderamente era algo la velocidad que presento el hombre, la mente de Jeanne solo pudo dar una explicación cuando sus ojos viajaron a lo que estaba sobre el rubio.

Una cruz emblema de la iglesia sobre un escudo, aquellos descansando en la pared del hombre.

Un artista marcial de la iglesia, no, como lo llamaban ahora, ejecutores, personas que eran entrenadas con el único objetivo de ir con las acciones de la iglesia, como ella vivió.

El asco vino a su ser mientras que vio a su maestro darse la vuelta nuevamente.

― ¿Eres de la Iglesia? ―Jeanne arrugo el rostro ante la cara de confusión que puso su maestro, este se dio la vuelta y vio la cruz colgada. Para Naruto no tenía un significado en especial aquello, estaba junto con la casa cuando la consiguió, la dejo estar, bueno, porque se veía bien.

Mirando a su servant, Naruto dudo en responder ¿Qué quería escuchar ella? No supo decir si la respuesta correcta era un sí o un no.

― Dejemos aquello de lado, como sea, no se dé nada de los otros masters, pero sé que solo berserker ya fue convocado― Naruto se sentó en la punta del escritorio mientras que se cruzó de brazos.

Jeanne noto el desvió de la pregunta, más lo dejaría pasar por ahora, solo ahora.

― Eso es más de lo que pensé que iba a trabajar―Naruto sintió la puntada que lanzo su sirviente, era obvio que no lo tenía en buena estima. Jeanne se sintió complacida ante la reacción del hombre.

― Bueno dejando aquello de lado, mañana saldré por casi todo el día, veremos cómo organizarnos por las noches ―Al momento de que Naruto mencionara aquello Jeanne alzo una ceja ¿No estaba sugiriendo que lo deje estar? Ella no quería desaparecer por la estupidez de su maestro.

― Me temo que eso no va a ser posible ―La declaración de Jeanne hizo que Naruto frunza en ceño mientras que la miraba. Jeanne comprobó la velocidad que tenía el hombre, era bueno si, pero no suficiente para ir contra los servant.

― No importa, de igual manera solo debo entrar en este estado y nadie podrá verme ―Al momento de mencionar aquello Jeanne iba a entrar en estado astral, o al menos fue la intención, lo único que obtuvo fue la mirada del hombre ante la espera de algo.

No podría ser.

Jeanne maldijo, no podría ser que no pudiera desmaterializarse por culpa de lo que era su maestro. Lo peor de todo, estaba viéndola de frente a la espera, ella dejo caer su rostro plano mientras que apretó los dientes otra vez, se aproximó a su maestro y no lo dudo, un golpe simple en la cabeza fue lo que le propino a su maestro.

Naruto se quedó a la espera de lo que tendría que hacer su servant, lo que no espero, era el mal humor que estaba presente con aquella cara tan bonita, por eso, cuando camino hasta su posición y le dio un golpe en la cabeza con la mano sin guantes, solo se pudo limitar a sorprenderse.

¿Por qué ninguna mujer en su vida podía estar sin golpearlo?

― supongo que tendré que acompañarlo ―Jeanne dijo mientras que se daba la vuelta y le daba la espalda a su maestro, al menos estaba tranquila de que el hombre tuviera una noción de cómo iba la guerra en la que se metió, bueno, mejor así, ella misma estaba algo perdida.

― ¿Era necesario el golpe? ― Naruto Pregunto mientras que se sobaba la cabeza, en realidad no le dolió, pero de igual manera, no era gracioso que se cumpliera nuevamente lo de siempre.

― Deja de quejarte, sé que no te dolió, Hey Gilles ¿Cómo sobre llevo esto? ―La última parte la murmuro para sí misma.

* * *

― No te dije que mejor no me siguieras ―Naruto habló con voz cansada mientras que observo a la persona a su lado.

Jeanne apenas podía soportar estar al lado del hombre, no era por nada, pero en comparación a la altura estándar que estaba viendo de los demás que caminaban por la calle y comparado con su altura, era molesto, que su master este parado a su lado, y que ella con botas altas negras no llegara ni a sus hombros, lo peor que su master en las pocas horas que se conocieron noto aquello.

― Sabes que tengo que asegurarme de que no mueras, puedes ser fuerte, pero contra un servant, ningún humano podría ganar, tienes ventaja además de tenerme a mí, debido a mi clase, sería raro que me detecten ―La respuesta de Jeanne solo dio como resultado un suspiro del hombre.

Naruto se rio en su mente, ella no tenía idea de lo que podía hacer.

Naruto no quería pensar de más, el problema era ahora, como solucionar el que ella la estuviera siguiendo por todos lados sin llamar la atención.

Desde que fue convocado hace casi dos años, era la primera vez que se planteó que podría pasar si alguien iba con él, normalmente cuando se trataba de las cosas que verdaderamente necesitaba cuidar, las hacia solo, era más conveniente, de hecho, sabía que podía contar en ese aspecto con su servant, pero lo que no quería a pensar de más era.

― Ho, Naruto-sensei, llego más temprano de lo usual, Nee-san aun no llego ―Allí estaba el problema de Naruto, los que lo rodeaban podrían verse involucrados, además ese viejo aun no le dejaba de joder con los trabajos, que estaba seguro que un espíritu heroico se negaría si quiera a pensar hacer.

―Buenos días Emiya-san, la verdad pase solo para dejar los exámenes de Taiga-san, tengo algunas cosas que hacer, por lo cual no podré comer hoy aquí―Naruto respondió queriendo llorar internamente, la comida de Shirou Emiya, siempre, sería la mejor, primero fue la negación del ramen, pero después de comer diariamente los platos preparados por el joven.

Maldijo todo.

El viejo Raiga era el más grande culpable de todo aquello.

Shirou parpadeo mientras que intentaba interpretar las palabras del rubio, nunca se había negado a una comida, eso hasta que vio a su lado, una mujer de aproximadamente la edad del rubio al lado de este, cabello color ceniza, un vestido negro que llegaba hasta un poco debajo de los muslos, un abrigo negro y botas altas negras, Shirou, quizá fuera una mente dura, pero sabía sumar dos más dos.

Naruto agradecía que fuera Shirou el que estuviera enfrente, si fuera Taiga la lluvia de preguntas no hubiera sido fácil de sobre llevar, ese maldito tigre.

Naruto agradecía a Raiga, cuando llego lo ayudo a falsificar documentos y todo eso, pero el que le hubiera puesto casi como sirviente de su nieta quitaba todo lo que había hecho.

Jeanne levanto una ceja, si bien, ya no era una sorpresa ver el rostro de su master en conflicto de la nada, cuando escuchó que se negó lo de la comida, pudo percibirlo, el tono demasiado triste, no pregunto, quería, pero era mejor dejarlo así.

_Ayudar._

― Naruto-san, realmente no es necesario que piense demás, si quiere comer puede hacerlo, no tengo problemas― al momento en que noto como la mirada del rubio paso a la de preocupación, Jeanne sonrió, aquello podría ser bueno.

― Cierto, cierto, además seguro que nee-san no tardará en llegar, no pierdes nada, además ella estará feliz de conocerla…esto…―la vacilación de Shirou ante Jeanne hizo que Naruto mirara de forma en que estaba pidiendo clemencia.

Jeanne estaba feliz, el rubio bastardo aprendería a no ignorar a un espíritu heroico y que no podría salirse con la suya si lo hiciera, pero la sonrisa que dio el hombre solo indico algo, no le importaba aquello.

¿Acaso leyó sus pensamientos otra vez?

― ella es Jeanne ―Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron, se lo dijo a su maestro, demasiadas veces, que no comparta su nombre con otros, y lo primero que hace es ir y decirlo.

― ¡Encantada de conocerte Jeanne-chan! ― Naruto parpadeo, esa no fue la voz de Shirou.

― Ho, hola nee-san, Uzumaki-sensei llego con los documentos que le diste la otra vez, deberías dejar de sobre cargarlo, él es solo tu ayudante, sabemos que él tiene sus propios asuntos que atender ―Shirou recrimino a la mujer, mientras que la mujer recién llegada se limitó a ignorarla en su totalidad.

Jeanne maldijo, ese idiota de master rubio que le toco, maldijo todo lo que hizo para que la convocara, era demasiado relajado, demasiado tonto, un maldito idiota, lo peor, un maldito mentiroso que no muestra su verdadera cara.

Jeanne sabia de caras falsas, por lo cual, cuando vio la sonrisa del hombre al hablar con la mujer, Taiga, y el niño peli rojo, pudo verlo, debía admitirlo, era una buena mascara, pero al final sabía que su master era una farsa, la pregunta era, que tanto.

―Hola, tierra a Jeanne-chan ―Taiga hablo mientras que hizo salir a Jeanne de sus pensamientos al ser llamada, por su nombre, miro con molestia al rubio mientras que este observo a otro lado.

― Dime, dime ¿Qué relación tienes con el idiota de aquí? ―Jeanne alzo una ceja, bueno, era obvio que algo así pasaría, de igual manera, iba devolverle la moneda al maldito rubio de master que tenía.

Tomando el brazo de Naruto y abrazándolo, Jeanne sintió asco, la cercanía no era algo que buscara, fue desagradable, pero valió la pena, cuando el rubio perdió la compostura.

Naruto suspiro, no era lo suyo estar tan alterado, pero el saber que la mujer que lo abrazo era literalmente, una bomba de tiempo que podría matar a todos los presentes sin que nadie más que el pudiera saber que paso, no ayudo, no es que desconfiara de su servant, es solo que.

Pudo verlo, la malicia en la mayoría de las acciones que hacía.

― Bueno, hace muchos no nos vemos, pero me duele saber que nunca me mencionaste ―Naruto vio el puchero de Jeanne mientras que ella miraba de manera molesta al rubio, Naruto la observo mientras que le dedico una mirada

_No creas que esa cara bonita va a hacer que siga tu juego…_

Jeanne se limitó a verlo solo para darle una punta pie discreto mientras que apretaba más fuerte el brazo del rubio, en la mente de Jeanne, aquello debió doler bastante, Jeanne se quedó dando una mirada al rubio que decía.

_Síguelo maldito._

Naruto se limitó arrugar el rostro mientras que termino sonriendo, fácilmente pudo dominar la situación, entonces ¿Por qué decidió seguirla?

Los ojos de taiga brillaron de emoción mientras que veía al rubio, de los años que lo conoció, quizá fuera algo deprimente, pero nunca, lo había visto bajar su cabeza en signo de vergüenza, o al menos eso era lo que aparentaba.

Que aquella mujer pudiera domarlo con un simple, punta pie, debía ser brutal.

Jeanne noto los cambios de expresión de su maestro, fue entonces que pudo tranquilizarse y dejar salir esa apariencia que armo para los demás, mirando fijamente al hombre que lo convoco, analizo sus gestos, acciones, demás; falsos.

Era casi triste pensar que alguien así la haría ganar, pero como sea, debía considerar las cosas como estaban ahora, era mejor prevenir que curar, pero más que nada, ella observo su pie, el rubio solo disimulo dolor, no la podría engañar, podría ser joven, pero vivió la guerra, sintió la guerra, y murió al término de esta.

En una hoguera mientras que gritaba.

Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo mientras que el pensamiento de desaparecer llego, el miedo volvió, Jeanne maldijo todo, era evidente que no era lo que espero en su momento, pero no importaba, aquel sentimiento seguía…ardiendo.

No era momento para recordar el pasado o dudar.

Un brazo se posó sobre sus hombros mientras que intentando calmarla, o al menos eso fue lo que creyó Jeanne, observo al hombre, a pesar de sonreír a los que estaban enfrente, Naruto la observo discretamente mientras que mostraba cierto nivel de preocupación palpable, pero Jeanne dudo, realmente.

No iba a confiar otra vez.

* * *

**Sería este el prólogo, esta historia fue más un pedido que otra cosa, veré como ir desarrollándola lo mejor que pueda, pero por ahora, espero que no sea tan malo como pienso. La verdad me sorprendió el haber disfrutado escribirlo al final, como sea, espero sus comentarios, con respecto a la obra.**

**No, no tengo algo por el pelo blanco, juro que hasta ahora solo son coincidencias, en serio, maldita sea, cada historia siempre pasa esto, la verdad es que ya dejo de ser un chiste a preocuparme esto.**

**Próximo capítulo 23 de junio.**

**Rey de picas fuera.**


	2. La fé en un burdel

Un mundo en llamas ¿Qué era aquello?

Quedarse quieto, no, no poder moverse, los gritos de cientos de personas como uno, todo dirigido a una figura, eran audibles, aclamaciones vacías con tono venenoso, no, las aclamaciones no sonaban de aquella forma.

Un golpe en la cabeza, hizo que la vista hacia la muchedumbre se volteara a otro lugar, una sucesión de golpes de piedras a la figura fue ensordecida por los gritos de los presentes, dolía, dolía como nunca sintió dolor, las lágrimas salían, no sabía si era la sangre o las lágrimas aquella sensación cálida que bajaba sus mejillas, el odio se generó, pero.

Debían ser perdonados.

Apretó los dientes mientras que las creencias venían a su ser una vez más.

Fue en aquel momento en que pudo verlo, el lugar, atada a un poste, sus pies descalzos con un simple vestido blanco manchado, forcejeo, las aclamaciones, los gritos, las burlas, pero casi todos aquellos rondaban en algo, bruja.

Perdónalos.

Golpeo su cabeza, el aire empezó a llenarse de un olor fuerte, el humo vino de alguien cerca suyo, un soldado. Dando una vista general de los alrededores allí estaba, una valla obstruyendo a los cientos de personas presenciando el espectáculo, los gritos se hicieron más fuertes, cerro sus ojos y…

* * *

Realmente no fue algo agradable de ver.

Aquello fue lo primero que pudo pensar el rubio mientras que seguía en la misma posición, Avenger, podía comprender le porque aquella denominación.

Jeanne abrió los ojos, mientras que observo al rubio que seguía descansando en su asiento, levantando la cabeza con tranquilidad el rubio se llevó a su rostro mientras que se restregó sus ojos.

Naruto dando un bostezo profundo vio a Jeanne, solo pudo dedicarle una sonrisa mientras que estiraba sus brazos.

Jeanne se quedó en su lugar a la espera de algo, se suponía que debía haber visto alguna parte de su pasado mientras que descansaba, Jeanne lo pensó un momento, aquello era conocimiento básico de parte del sistema ¿Pero era verdaderamente necesario? Quizá no se dio el caso, ella mejor que nadie lo sabía, el horror que pudo ser ver su vida.

― ¿Fue aquello realmente necesario? ―Jeanne abrió los ojos una vez más mientras que se ponía de pie, camino hasta el lado del rubio mientras que este estaba aún estirando sus brazos.

― Buenos días, master―la palabra "Master" había salido con un tinte de burla de parte de la Jeanne mientras que vio como Naruto se contrajo un momento para verla de seguido.

Perdonarlos.

Era obvio que no paso aquello dado la disposición de su servant.

Dando un suspiro Naruto se puso de pie mientras que caminaba por la habitación, dio un último vistazo a la mujer para salir de la oficina, dejando entre abierta la puerta, Naruto hablo.

― Sabes, únete a comer algo, sé que no lo necesitas, pero, vamos por aquello, no te hará nada ―La sonrisa del rubio hizo que Jeanne levantase una ceja, era realmente su master, alguien, animado en un sentido de la palabra.

Bueno, disfruto la última vez que paso por la casa del sujeto, Emiya, por lo cual, no veía le problema.

Siguiendo adelante, Jeanne noto como su master sonrió con más fuerza al ver que ella se movía, era evidente que no espero que aceptase, como lo había hecho los últimas dos semanas.

Dos semanas, Jeanne recordó, y aun no pudo ver lo que había bajo las vendas del brazo de su master. Al comienzo lo ignoro, después de unos días le causo curiosidad, y ahora, ahora Jeanne quería saber lo que había, era obvio que era una lesión, pero, no había visto un cambio de vendajes, tampoco sangre o algo que indique ¿Una cicatriz? No, Jeanne desvió la vista hacia un lado mientras que seguía a su master, de entre todo el tiempo que estuvo con él.

Era obvio que se lo iba a topar sin camisa.

Jeanne no supo que hacer, además desviar la vista y maldecir su inocencia en aquella clase de cosas. Dejando aquello de lado, el hombre exhibía, si bien no muchas, unas cicatrices bastante grandes, Jeanne juraba de cada vez eran menores en tamaño y numero.

Dando un último paso a la cocina, Jeanne frunció el ceño mientras que una cara de disgusto se manifestó.

Ramen.

Otra vez, era evidente que le gustaba a su master aquello, sino ¿Cómo podía comer aquello en el desayuno, merienda y cena?

* * *

― ¿No te había dicho que no me siguieras? ―la voz de Naruto sonó cansada mientras que se masajeaba la frente, detrás, lo seguía Jeanne la cual se limitó a ignorar al rubio, ella no entendía bien por qué no podía estar en estado astral, su maestro proveía suficiente como para poder ejercer su poder y estar estable, pero de igual manera, no tendría que ver aquello con su incapacidad.

― ¿Problemas que una "niña de baja estatura te siga"? ―Naruto trago ante la mención de aquellas palabras de Jeanne, solo había bromeado una vez sobre la altura y la mujer jamás lo dejo por eso.

― Se supone que tengo que ingresar dentro de la academia, Fujimura-san tiene algunas cosas que atender a primera hora, por lo cual, no dispone de tiempo para llegar, pero como cierta persona no puede dejar que haga mi trabajo, no sé cómo entrare ―Naruto estaba por alzar la voz, la situación estaba empezando a salir de control, no le costó mucho saber y comprender, que su servant no lo respetaba.

Sirviente, si, Naruto estaba siendo ahora mismo el sirviente de la mujer, cumpliendo todo lo que demandase.

― solo berserker esta convocado hasta ahora, no hay peligro, siendo que los Von Einzbern no están aún aquí, así que, solo por unas horas, al menos puedes quedarte en la sala de reuniones y esperar ―Naruto suplico mientras que vio el rostro de Jeanne deformarse en una sonrisa.

Ella estaba esperando que el rubio rugue, lo único que podía venir ahora en la mente de Naruto luego de la realización de aquello, fue un "Hija de…"

― Bueno, si lo pones así hasta hace que quiera hacer lo que dices―Naruto sintió como la vena de su frente palpitaba, si no fuera porque aquella cosa le dio juventud una vez más, apostaría que ahora estaría con un paro cardiaco.

* * *

Si había algo que Rin supiera sobre el "subordinado" de Fujimura-sensei, era que no era normal, no cuando tenía como amigo a aquel sacerdote falso, ella aun lo recordaba, cada vez que pensaba en las charlas de ambos tenía ganas de agarras sus coletas y tirarlas con fuerza, solo añoraba una cosa, que nunca supliera otra vez en su clase.

Para Rin, las clases con el rubio eran como tener horas extra con Kirei, sarcasmo hasta la medula, e imposibilidad de confiar, ella se mordió el dedo cuando desde uno de los pisos altos del instituto lo vio, al hombre caminar con tranquilidad hacia la academia, ahora ¿Quién era aquella mujer que estaba a su lado?

Rin entrecerró los ojos mientras que observo desde afuera, las mayores interacciones que tuvo con el hombre fueron cuando el profesor falso, y el falso sacerdote hablan y ella no podía salir por estar "Comprometida" a estar con su tutor.

En su concentración noto como cuando la mujer al lado del hombre levanto la vista y parecía verla, Rin descarto la idea, no podía ser posible aquello, las ventanas estaban revestidas, al menos donde estaba ella.

* * *

― ¿Por qué estas aquí? ―la voz de Rin sonaba casi suplicante, ella sabía la respuesta.

― Ahora, no es un poco mal educado aquello, además, te crie mejor que esto Rin ¿No puedes recordar que tengo que pasar a chequear tu estado al menos una vez? ―Kirei Kotomine hablo con tranquilidad mientras que pudo ver como Rin se tensaba y su humor empeoraba. Ahora aquello era lo que el hombre buscaba.

Su diversión número uno era molestar a la niña.

― Si vienes aquí, por favor, dime que ese sujeto no viene igual―Rin suplico, había pasado demasiado tiempo hoy en la escuela escuchando al rubio burlarse de todos, ella incluida, como para soportar más.

― Verdaderamente algo mal educada, Kirei, amigo, necesitas enderezar un poco más tu mano, la pobre esta pérdida―Rin quiso llorar, allí estaba.

Su calvario uno y su calvario dos juntos.

― De hecho, Naruto-kun, pero ya está demasiado crecida ¿Cree que aceptara que le importa clases de modales una vez más? ―Kirei hablo mientras que Rin bajo la cabeza, aquello había dejado de ser molesta para ser vergonzoso.

― Nunca es tarde mi querido amigo, prepararas aquel preciado tofu de siempre supongo ¿No? ―Rin se enderezo, no iba a quedarse con esos dos locos cerca, tejería un campo delimitado en su habitación y no saldría hasta que ambos se fueran.

― Mi, ahora recuerdo porque somos amigos ―con una sonrisa en el rostro Kirei camino dentro de la mansión a la espera de que el rubio pase.

Naruto estaba más calmado, por fin, después de tanto, lo logro, aquel siervo molesto se quedó en casa, no iba a arriesgarse, no con alguien como Kirei cerca, no con alguien que siempre comprendía de más lo que pasaba en la situación.

Rin se masajeo la frente mientras que esperaba que ambos hombres entren de una vez, no quería una escena frente a su casa.

Como siempre, Kirei era Kirei, la molesta en minuto uno, pero al ver al rubio que lo acompañaba, era obvio que no iba a ser lo más fácil del mundo aguantar la cena.

― ¿Vas a cocinar o quieres que cocine yo? ―La pregunta de Naruto hizo que Kirei se quedase unos segundos de pie mientras que lo pensó.

Rin paro de respirar, lo único que podía era llorar internamente ¿Por qué dos demonios estaban en su casa? Maldijo con todo su ser el momento en el cual decidió que sería una buena idea deshacerse del rubio haciendo que Kirei le diga que no se acerque a la escuela.

― De hecho, no estaría mal, es agradable poder comer un buen ramen, pero supongo que mi turno es de hecho ahora, siendo que fuiste el que cocino la última vez ―Llevando una mano a la túnica de sacerdote, abriendo los botones se preparó para cocinar.

― Ho, solo lo sugería por amabilidad, no esperaba que realmente nos estuviéramos turnando con respecto a esto ―Al comentar aquello el rubio dio un paso hacia el sofá que estaba al lado de Rin, la joven se había sentado hace poco para poder estar, sin desmayarse por la tensión.

Rin quería gritar algo como "¿Por qué no se casan?" Ho, pero sabía bien lo que vendría si sacaba algo de esa clase de temas.

Naruto sorprendido reprendiendo a Kirei por la clase de "Gustos" que ella desarrollo y Kirei hostigándola para que confiese.

No volvería a cometer el mismo error otra vez.

* * *

― Tengo hambre ―Naruto no había terminado de cerrar la puerta de la casa en la cual se quedaba para escuchar el reclamo de su servant.

― Tú no puedes tener hambre ―Jeanne sonrió mientras que lanzo algo que estaba en su mano al suelo.

Naruto vio el objeto y…

No dudo en saltar frente a Jeanne para atrapar una pequeña escultura de un zorro, Naruto le tomo días, hacer aquella cosa con arcilla, quería algo que le recordara a Kurama.

Un pie se puso sobre la cara del rubio mientras que intento alzar la vista para poder saber que pasaba.

― No creo que me exprese bien, tengo hambre y no estaba preguntando ―Jeanne realmente no sentía nada, pero el gusto por la buena comida casi alcanzaba lo que generaba escuchar música clásica, era relajante, casi como si estuviera viva.

Naruto intento alzar la cabeza solo para que el pie de Jeanne se fuera a empujarlo contra el suelo una vez más, viendo el lado positivo de la situación, Naruto estaba agradecido de que se hubiera quitado las botas y que estuviera solo con medias, quizá fuera alguien con el cuerpo resistente, pero de igual manera, seguía siendo humano.

― Supongo que hay un error ¿No soy el master en esta situación? ―La pregunta de Naruto hizo que Jeanne sonriera para luego juguetear con el cabello del rubio.

Ella sonrió para no gritar de indignación y la repulsión, ella lo sabía, el rubio bajo sus pies.

Lo estaba disfrutando.

― ¿No eras tú el que siempre me invitaba a sentarme a comer? Bueno, ahora te doy el privilegio ―En un sentido era divertido para Jeanne ver el como el rubio intentaba buscar excusas, al comienzo ella tuvo cuidado, intento no acercarse o ver que podía hacer para saber lo que haría su master con ella.

Ella nunca bajo la guardia frente a su propio maestro, ella no cometería el error de mostrar debilidad, no cuando hasta dios decidió traicionarla.

Naruto lo noto, desde hace poco, los sueños empezaron a manifestarse, él no quería ser alguien que por pena fuera a hacer algo, pero, si tenía que soportar el peso de todos por la mujer que fue condenada de aquella manera, tan…

No tenía palabras para poder comenzar a describir lo que sintió al ver, y el peso de que Jeanne dˡArc tenía.

Quizá su servant lo odiase, pero no importaba, ella odiaba a todos, pero, al menos quería que baje la guardia, al menos cuando eran solo ellos, el odio solo llevaba a más odio, aquello fue lo que aprendió a la fuerza Naruto, no quería que todo lo que comprendió, se viera nada más que en la teoría, si pudo salvar a Sasuke, entonces podía lograrlo con la mujer de cabello ceniza.

Ceniza, como lo que quedaba después de consumirse el fuego.

Negó para sí mismo Naruto con la cabeza para luego levantarla cuando Jeanne dejo de presionarlo contra el suelo.

― Bueno, iremos, pero al menos no actúes como la última vez, amenazaste al pobre sujeto que casi podría jurar que se orino ―Naruto se froto la frente mientras que se arrodillaba en el suelo.

Jeanne lo vio uno segundos, recordando la situación, no fue su culpa que la persona que se suponía tomaría la orden la viese de una manera tan…descarada.

Analizando un poco lo que tenía en frente Jeanne entrecerró los ojos mientras que vio al rubio de rodillas, la altura, del hombre era casi la de su hombro, y estaba de rodillas.

Naruto vio el rostro de Jeanne molestarse unos momentos antes de ver en que se fijaba, no era un genio, pero sabía leer las cosas. Sonriendo con malicia se puso de pie rápido, lo suficiente como para sorprender al menos en lo que se trataba a escala humana a su servant.

¿Quién era él para no querer molestar a su pequeño y lindo servant cuando ella se lo pedía a gritos?

Jeanne lo vio una vez más, la velocidad no humana del rubio, se quedó quieta por a la espera de lo que iba a hacer, y dejo que el rubio la levantase, ella grito, pataleo por aquello e incluso golpeo el pecho del rubio para que la soltase, era molesto, literalmente cada vez que el zorro de maestro que teína, le hacía pasar por algún calvario.

― ¡Bájame ahora antes de que piense en buscar otro maestro! ―La sonrisa del rubio solo hizo que la molestia general de la mujer se intensificara, odiaba esto, odiaba que su maestro la trate así, y, sobre todo, odiaba su corazón de doncella sin experiencia que se avergonzaba por cualquier cosa.

Empujando el rostro de Naruto con una mano a la distancia, Jeanne se empezaba a molestar, Ho, su maestro estaba pidiendo a gritos que lo golpeen para que deje de actuar de aquella forma.

Al menos aquello fue lo previsto antes de ver como el semblante de su maestro cambio a uno serio, Jeanne le molestaba aquello, pasaba de ser el idiota infantil al estratega, realmente entre ambos, prefería al idiota infantil.

― En las últimas semanas, tres servant fueron convocados ya―Jeanne comprendió ahora a lo que llegaba su maestro, se estaba refiriendo a ello. Naruto bajo a Jeanne con cuidado, quería molestar un poco a su sirviente con el objetivo de que la situación no fuera tan agravante desde un comienzo.

Aunque como siempre, cuando quería hablar de algo, ni el mismo rubio se daba cuenta de lo anti natural que era que se pusiese serio, no solo sus facciones daban de alguien alegre sino la personalidad constante que mostraba a los demás, he allí la razón por la que Jeanne le moleste aquello de su master, alguien falso.

― Lo sé, lo sentí, no tengo idea de quienes fueron, pero de entre todos tenemos ventaja, nadie va a saber sobre el octavo servant, no a menos que lo mencione, mi situación…es rara, no presento la misma presencia que los demás, dudo que alguien pueda notar lo que soy, más no da derecho a que tengas la libertad de actuar como hasta ahora maestro ―Al momento de terminar aquello Jeanne entrecerró los ojos en su maestro.

Naruto dio un suspiro mientras que camino en círculos en la habitación, aquello hasta que vio por la ventana, la casa que obtuvo de Raiga seguía siendo solo eso, una casa, él investigó, además del conocimiento básico que le dieron, el sabio de los campos que permitían ocultar las cosas de los demás.

Una pena que no entendiera nada de la tan afamada "Magia" que los demás participantes presentarían, no cuando lo máximo que pudo hacer era liberar suficiente poder como para poder ayudar a su servant a quedarse en el mundo, bueno, tampoco es que estuviese haciendo un buen trabajo por el hecho de que limitara tanto a su servant a un solo estado.

― Nosotros no participaremos directamente ―Jeanne alzo una ceja en confusión ante las palabras de su maestro, Naruto se quedó en su posición, no quería mirar atrás a su servant, conociendo como era, aquí venia.

― Tú ¿No vas a luchar hasta la final verdad? ―El desagrado fue audible en el tono de Jeanne, Naruto cerró los ojos, sabia de aquello, a pesar de lo informal, lo mal educada y descuidada que era su servant, seguía siendo un caballero. Jeanne dˡArc, era obvio que un conflicto de esta escala no le agradaría, pero no llegaba allí el cazo, no cuando su misión principal no era ganar el grial.

Solo era algo secundario cumplir el deseo de su servant.

Abriendo los ojos Naruto se dio la vuelta encarando a su servant, fue como creyó, Jeanne con los ojos entrecerrados mirando a su posición, el rubio lo entendió desde un comienzo, que no iba a ser fácil tratar con alguien de la categoría de aquella mujer, pero, era lo que se merecía, después de todo, no por algo debió haber venido Avenger.

Jeanne lo supo desde un comienzo, cada mago, cada uno de ellos, no importase la forma en la que actuasen, la máscara que ocultaba la verdadera cara, nunca era la cual uno creía, solo por un momento, ella pensó mejor de su master de lo que ahora estaba presentando, pero ahora no importaba, no cuando todo lo que quería era saltar degollar a su maestro, esperar y encontrar a otro.

Lo sintió, la falta de emoción cuando se trataba del grial, siempre desviando el tema, siempre menospreciando, si ganasen, aquel hombre rubio iba a ser el primero en arder, junto con la humidad, era por ello, que nunca podía confiar en nadie, no cuando siempre terminaría así.

Una muerte en agonía mientras que clamaba por el perdón de todos.

― Piensas que el Grial y mi deseo son una simple acción secundaria ¿No? ―Lo declarado por Jeanne hizo que los ojos de Naruto se abriese, el mismo supo el error de aquella acción cuando vio el rostro de Jeanne arrugarse ante aquello.

Jeanne lo supuso, lo había sabido cuando se presentó y le extendió la mano sin recelo, sin nada más.

Pero, se quedó firme en su lugar el rubio, mirando a Jeanne de frente.

― Hay cosas que siempre son prioridad por encima de todo el egoísmo de nosotros, tu deseo será dado, confía-―Tuvo que cortarse el rubio mientras que abrió los ojos, una espada, una espada en su dirección, un arma, de su propio servant.

Jeanne apretó los dientes, la confianza muerta era algo que nunca se podría reavivar, por lo cual, la declaración de su maestro solo la motivo, era suficiente, solo tenía que cortarle la cabeza antes de que siguiera, con su habilidad para estar independiente no tendría problemas en encontrar algo más.

La materialización de su armamento fue espontaneo, cuando su maestro cerro los ojos, ella intervino, la hoja de su espada se dibujó en dirección al cuello de su maestro, lo supo desde un comienzo, una persona rara, no era algo que pudiera indicar que sería el maestro que esperase, quizá con esto se revelase como una octava siendo que había otros servant ya convocados, problemas menores ahora.

El problema mayor era el hombre que no era confiable.

No importase las veces en las que intento hablar con ella, o sino la forma en la que lo trato, no, su deseo, sobre la humidad, era lo que la motivo, si alguien como su maestro no podía respetar y trabajar con ello, entonces, no era necesario que aquel hombre siguiera siendo un maestro.

Apretó su labio inferior, fue amable, sí, un caballero en el sentido de la palabra.

"_Hey Gilles ¿Dios me castiga otra vez?"_

Ella era un servant alguien que podía ir contra la normativa humana y destruirla, su maestro era solo aquello, un humano, un simple tajo a la velocidad que ella podía, sería imposible para que reaccione alguien que no fuese otro sirviente, entonces.

¿Por qué su maestro se agacho en el último momento?

― No tenemos que ir por ese camino Jeanne― allí estaba otra vez, la voz del rubio, hablándole de tú a tú, nombrándola como si nada, Jeanne arrugo el rostro una vez más, aquello le enervaba como nunca, la forma cuidadosa, amigable, era un engaño, con todo lo que menciono en los últimos segundos debió serlo.

¿Verdad?

Pisando con fuerza ella aclaro su mente, el suelo se rompió mientras que tomo una mejor postura, seguiría con la espada, el usar otra cosa ya sería una herida a su orgullo, todo cuando se trataba de un simple humano.

El aire se rompió mientras que los ojos de Naruto se abrían, otra huelga viajo a su cabeza mientras que él se giraba a la derecha, el viento siendo cortando mientras que el aire se calentaba fue lo que sintió. Jeanne apretó los dientes ante otro fallo, el tajo lateral hizo que su centro se viese roto, pero aquello era lo que le permitía moverse, la espada brillo mientras que con el musculo, Jeanne hizo que viaje el arma hacia arriba en una estocada, para rozar la ropa del rubio.

El arma que había quedado en la posición alta, dio un brusco bajón que fue nuevamente esquivado por su maestro, la espada tocando el suelo corto de manera limpia el cemento y lo demás bajo aquel piso.

Jeanne relajo la postura luego de aquello, su maestro había esquivado, agachado y luego saltado hacia atrás esquivando los tres golpes limpios que pudo dar.

― ¿Qué demonios eres? ―No era una pregunta, era más como si Jeanne estuviera acusándolo.

Naruto se relajó al ver como su servant dejo el lado agresivo, realmente, no quería forzarla con un sello de comando, además, fue una buena vista de lo que podía ofrecer, el que pudiera rozarlo y cortarlo, no era algo de lo cual alguien podría jactarse fácilmente.

Bueno, quizá nadie lo supiera, pero al menos aquello era lo que podía rescatar.

― Soy tu maestro, Naruto Uzumaki, mi objetivo principal es evitar una catástrofe, junto con hacer que mi servant, gane la guerra y cumpla su deseo, bastante contradictorio, pero sé que puedo hacer algo al respecto ―Jeanne levanto su espada en alto para luego guardarla, tenía que reconocerlo, estaba dolida de que un humano la hubiera esquivado.

No, su maestro no podría ser humano con aquel despliegue de agilidad, no importase que su especialidad no fuera en sí la velocidad o el manejo de espada, seguía siendo demasiado abrumador para alguien, en especial de la época moderna.

― Solo me vas a usar ―El veneno en la declaración hizo que el rubio se sintiera mal, entonces, aquella fue la intensión que dio a dar a su servant, realmente era penoso por cómo había caído para relacionarse correctamente con alguien.

Conocido por ser capaz de hacer que los demás vuelvan a ver la luz, ahora, no podía ayudar a aquella joven.

― ¿Entonces eso lo que piensas de mí? Bastante penoso de mi parte para no darme cuenta ―

Naruto expreso mientras que dio un suspiro, el suelo en la sala estaba roto, si tan solo pudiera usar magia. Negó con la cabeza para sí mismo, no era momento para aquello.

No cunado su servant estaba tan inestable.

― No tengo intensión extra, quizá mis objetivos están por delante del grial, pero, aquello no es lo a que quiero llegar, no pienso perder tampoco, cuando dije que tengo que evitar algo, no es precisamente contra lo que deseas, tengo que solucionar algo, al igual que tú, no soy más que una herramienta ―Jeanne alzo una ceja mientras que se cruzaba de brazos, aquello fue, realmente genuino, o su maestro aprendió a mentir de una manera brutal, o realmente quería ayudarla.

― Mis métodos estaban algo fuera de lo que piensas por la manera en la que tengo que actuar, pero no es lo que quiero en sí, si fuera por mí, haría las cosas como los demás, pero como dije, no estoy en un paseo del parque como para ir despreocupado por allí, tengo que salvar algo―La misión, lo que lo trajo, lo que lo mantuvo a la espera de lo que viniera.

Jeanne cerró los ojos mientras que se desmaterializo su armadura, ahora comprendía a su maestro.

Era un idiota.

― ¿Vas a poner los objetivos de los demás por sobre los tuyos? Realmente pensé mejor de ti maestro ―Jeanne obtuvo el resultado que quiso, los labios del rubio se abrieron en sorpresa por su comentario.

― ¿Qué? ―Naruto observo bien a su servant mientras que tenso su cuerpo, toda su vida, cada momento, cada fracción de segundo desde que pudo, su único propósito fue ayudar a al colectivo, le dieron la oportunidad de poder seguir ¿Y ahora se suponía que solo era una idiotez?

Naruto apretó los dientes, sus ideales de siempre, pisados por unas simples palabras. Era molesto para el rubio.

― Darlo todo por alguien, por una causa, nunca es bueno ¿Por qué piensas de igual manera que estoy como estoy? Visto mi pasado, no puedes negarlo, hasta siento compasión de ti maestro, Dios no me agradeció, me maldijo, espero que lo que sea que sigues no este por la misma dirección que yo ―Al terminar Jeanne vio con satisfacción la reacción del rubio, incertidumbre abundaba en el rostro de Naruto.

Si bien era cierto, Naruto lo vio de cerca, el pasado de Jeanne dˡArc, era doloroso ver, pero él había sufrido también, quizá con la oportunidad de seguir que obtuvo perdió más de lo que gano, pero no iba allí el caso.

Naruto aun creía que podía seguir como estaba, siendo el héroe de todos, lo logro una vez, entonces ¿Qué estaba mal para hacerlo aun en aquel lugar?

― Yo seguí ciegamente a lo que prometía todo, pero, no me dio su gracia, no me dio nada, no, solo una corona de rocas en un trono de fuego, pero aquello lo sabes ¿No? ¿Maestro? ― el tono burlón de Jeanne hizo que el rubio se molestara.

La mujer de pelo cenizo ahora tenía una noción mejor de lo que era su maestro, estaba haciendo lo mismo que ella, no, mejor dicho, estaba haciendo el mismo error que ella, en vez del odio, ahora empezó a sentir pena, un alma con devoción.

Que cosa más encantadoramente pútrida.

― Conozco tu historia, pero, no sabes la mía ―Jeanne se detuvo mientras que se daba la vuelta, solo para volver a mirar al rubio, al parecer había calado más profundo de lo que pensó.

Excelente.

― No, pero me conozco a mí para saber lo ignorante que alguien de tu categoría puede ser, querer ir por todo, darlo todo, lo logré, pero no recibí nada, tu pareces igual de perdido, no, la mirada de tu rostro es rara, casi siento que ya lo hiciste ¿Entonces para que seguir? Maestro ―Jeanne vio al rubio quedarse quieto.

Era cierto, su vida fue por lo demás ¿Qué había obtenido Naruto? Un mundo roto sin familia que lo recuerde, el resentimiento colectivo final y una molestia a gran escala por el peligro, similares en cierto sentido, pero a diferencia de Jeanne, Naruto cuando tuvo la opción de seguir con el clavario de vida que llego.

La acepto en vez de ir contra ella.

Jeanne se dio la vuelta de una vez mientras que su expresión se llenó de pesar, fue duro, realmente, pero necesario, quizá actuase de aquella forma, de alguien mordaz y de carácter, pero, no había cambiado en el fondo.

Llevando un mano a su pecho Jeanne sintió pesar una vez más, su maestro, era similar, al menos en lo que pudo sacar, a ella.

Los sueños.

Era cierto, podría ver algo del a vida de su maestro, por el hombre que era ahora, no quería confiar, pero ahora lo comprendió.

Todo el tiempo, le pareció que aquel hombre era solo alguien que podía llevarse bien, la máscara que ocultaba, ese asqueroso parecido en ambos, no saco mucho de aquella discusión, al menos no sobre lo que era verdaderamente su maestro, pero sí de su modo de pensar.

De su accionar, Jeanne abrió la puerta de la habitación que le había dedicado su maestro, era raro, no había usado un hechizo de comando en ella, a pesar de la furia que era casi palpable, pero ahora no importaba.

Tirándose en la cama Jeanne abrazo la almohada mientras que examino una vez lo ocurrido, su maestro era raro, raro por ser como ella, pero ¿Por qué no sumergirse en venganza contra todo? ¿Por qué el afán de mantener todo bien por el bien colectivo?

Jeanne cerro los ojos, realmente, a pesar de no confiar en alguien como su maestro, podía confiar en ella misma, y su forma de verlo todo. Acomodándose en la cama ella lanzo su abrigo a un lado mientras que se acurrucaba.

Pensar que sería llamada por alguien tan roto…

* * *

**Que puedo decir, estoy enfermo, con sobre trabajo, exámenes, y demás, dudo actualizar algo este y el próximo mes, por eso me costó tanto subir el capítulo, casi una semana después de lo previsto, dios, como deje de cumplir las cosas.**

**Como sea, espero que pudieran disfrutar del capítulo y de la forma en la que quiero darle, no sé si tango ya la base, pero bueno.**

**En serio muchas gracias por el apoyo y demás.**

**No sé, creo que debería buscar un método para avisa que no puedo subir o algo así ¿Ideas? no quiero publicar avisos y esas cosas.**

**Rey de picas fuera.**


	3. Malabares con el diablo

Acomodando los papeles sobre la mesa, Naruto dejó que un suspiro de cansancio saliese mientras que la migraña en su cabeza aumentaba, no era algo lo cual debería estresarse, no cuando siempre estuvo acostumbrado a aquella montaña de papeles.

Pero tener que interactuar con cierta mujer realmente le estaba quitando los ánimos.

― ¿Está bien sensei? ―alzando la mirada de la mesa, Naruto observó cómo estaba allí, Sakura, si no se equivocaba.

Alguien que frecuentaba con demasiada intensidad la residencia Emiya, entendía lo de Taiga, pero de la joven ¿Qué era ella? No esperaba que con lo denso que era el chico Emiya pudiese esta ser su novia.

― Todo bien, simplemente algo cansado ―la manera en que el rubio expresó aquello hizo que la duda de la joven siguiese.

Sakura siempre vio a aquel hombre que tenían que llamar sensei, cansado, pero no pregunto más y no se interesó.

Oh, Sakura pensó para sí misma, de que era una mala persona, no preocuparse o intentar ayudar más.

Levantándose de su asiento, Naruto dejó los papeles en la mesa mientras que se ponía de pie, caminando hacia a la salida.

― ¿No va a esperar para comer con nosotros? ―la voz de Shirou sonó en el fondo mientras que el joven había escuchado los pasos hacia la salida.

Naruto se volteó, observando brevemente las pequeñas señales de marcas en el dorso de la mano del pelirrojo.

― Estoy bien, cuando llegué Taiga-san, dile que los documentos están allí, y que estaré ocupado en los próximos días, quizá semanas, dependiendo de cómo sea todo ―la voz del rubio resonó desde afuera mientras que Shirou se quedó viendo al hombre salir.

Era raro, de todos los días, el ver al hombre desanimado no era algo normal, distraído y cansado capaz, pero desanimado, no, no cuando su yo de siempre era algo alegre.

Mientras que cerraba la puerta Naruto, Shirou logró ver como una mujer de cabello blanco ceniza esperaba fuera de la casa mientras que observaba todo con molestia.

No era la primera vez que Shirou veía a la mujer acompañando al rubio, pero ¿Quién era realmente? La presentación del rubio fue una cosa, pero, las reacciones de ambos, no eran tan acorde a lo que realmente querían transmitir.

…

Jeanne había quedado esta vez fuera de la residencia Emiya, no iba a entrar, no después de lo ocurrido en los últimos días.

La hora se acercaba y ambos no estaban aun de acuerdo.

Era obvio para Jeanne ver la presión de parte que ambos generaban, no iba a ser ventajoso para la guerra, de igual manera, no importaba, ahora podía descuidar un poco más a su master, después de todo.

Si con sus estadísticas de velocidad podía esquivar, entonces, era mejor que lo dejase.

O al menos esa había sido la idea.

Jeanne se maldijo, su inocencia, su ineptitud, su idiotez ¿Por qué no dejaba simplemente al hombre? No debía preocuparse por alguien que no la veía muy distinto a una herramienta de cambio.

¿Cuál era aquel objetivo de su maestro?

No iba a preguntar, no cuando la actitud jovial del hombre desapareció frente a ella.

Al parecer realmente había calado aquella noche demasiado profundo.

La culpa le molestaba a Jeanne, no era algo lo cual debía sentir, no cuando se suponía que ella era lo que debía estar molesta con el hombre, no siendo el rubio el que era indiferente ante aquello.

"_Oh Gilles ¿Realmente hice algo mal?"_

― ¿Nos vamos o te quedaras espaciada más tiempo? ―la pregunta de Naruto hizo que la mujer saliese de su pensar.

― … ―no fue una respuesta lo que Naruto recibió, más una queja silenciosa mientras que la mujer lo miraba con odio.

Naruto no comprendió ¿Por qué ella lo odiaba tanto?

El rubio había decidido no hablar con la mujer con la esperanza que se calme, pero, no estaba funcionando, aquello solía funcionar con Hinata.

¿Qué hacer? Nunca fue la mejor parte de esposo ni de padre, tampoco conocía a nadie de la actualidad que pudiera darle un consejo.

¿Quizá Kirei?

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Naruto ante el pensamiento, era mejor no intervenir con el loco.

…

― ¿Puedes repetir donde iremos? ―la pregunta de la Jeanne hizo que Naruto levantase la vista de una pequeña maleta que estaba frente suyo.

― Hay alguien que quiere drenar la escuela, no soy bueno en esa clase de cosas mágicas, pero puedo jugar con ellos, lo único que realmente soy bueno por así decir es en sellos y en lo que respecta a campos ―Jeanne alzó una ceja ante aquel dato del rubio.

― ¿Vas a detenerlo entonces? ―la pregunta de Jeanne hizo nada más que ganar una mirada muerta del rubio.

― Voy a usurparlo ―los ojos de Jeanne como su boca se abrieron de sorpresa.

Solo.

¿Qué estaba pesando su master? Jeanne no comprendió nada de lo que aquel hombre quería lograr, nunca pudo entender a donde iba, pero ahora. Esto era otro nivel.

Jeanne tragó en seco en ese instante, ella…debía de sentirse feliz por esto, se suponía que debía estar alegre, era un paso más a su plan…Gilles estaría de acuerdo, pero…

No, la santa negra no pudo pensar en aquello de forma correcta

― ¿No vas a evitarlo? Crees que soy tan débil que necesito algo como eso para lograr ganar ¿No? ―la bota de Jeanne subió sobre el escritorio frente al rubio mientras que lo pisaba con fuerza. El crujir de la madera, hizo que el rubio bajase la vista y viese la bota frente suyo.

Jeanne no quería matar…no quería, no lo deseaba, pero…su deseo…

― ¿Cuál era tu deseo? ―la pregunta del rubio hizo que ella se quedase quieta.

Ella lo sintió, la necesidad de no querer negarse, no quería que aquello pásese de largo, solo…

Jeanne bajó la pierna mientras que miro el suelo, no debía de negarse, el cantó del piano muerto le rogaba que debía escuchar la sinfonía que está enfrente, que debía subirse al dragón y dejar que llegase el momento del aliento.

"_Giles ¿Qué debía hacer?"_

**Quemarlos a todos.**

Aquello era lo que pensó en su momento, aquello se suponía que era lo que la movía, entonces ¿Por qué ahora que su maestro exigía que lo dijese dudo?

Tragando antes de responder, Jeanne habló.

― Quemar…el mundo…―fue en voz baja, no era convincente, pero, aun así, fue en un tono duro. Algo que de igual manera uno podría tomar como determinación, algo que debía de estar alegre, por acercarse a su meta.

Naruto observó a la mujer unos instantes antes de asentir con la cabeza al escuchar la respuesta.

― Si quieres quemarlos a todos ¿Por qué te molesta que una escuela desaparezca? ―al haber respondido eso Naruto, la boca de Jeanne se abrió una vez más

Naruto observó los cambios de expresión en la cara de la mujer, era como lo espero, si ella decía que era como él, entonces no iba a poder ir por algo tan bajo y sucio como drenar a personas para convertirlos en mana.

**Salva al mundo, sálvame y entonces…**

Naruto parpadeo mientras que se puso de pie, cerró la maleta para cargarla, se ajustó su camisa color naranja para después subir correctamente su corbata, mientras que sus zapatos negros rechinaron por la zona donde con anterioridad Jeanne había cortado el suelo.

No quería hacerlo, no quería intentar si quiera hacer lo que estaba por hacer, pero, era necesario, si todo resultaba, entonces, de igual manera, los que perecieran, volvería, los que estaban abajo surgirían, y él.

Desaparecería y volvería.

― No puedo permitir que hagas esto ―la voz de Jeanne hizo eco en la habitación.

Naruto giró el cuello y miro hacia atrás para ver a su servant desenvainar su espada.

¿Por qué se molestaba? Eso prometía que le daría apoyo.

No un lastre.

No solo eso, sino el hecho de que parecía que Jeanne aceptó en su momento de que estaba bien que hiciera algo con respecto al campo alrededor de la escuela. Entonces.

¿Por qué levantar ahora una espada en su contra?

Más cuando la espada de la mujer estaba temblando mientras que apuntaba a su dirección.

La postura de Jeanne tampoco estaba alta, no podía, no quería…ella, su deseo, su yo…

"_Gilles ¿Qué clase de aberración era ella?"_

― No me hagas usar un sello de comando para impedirte negarte a todo lo que diga ―aquellas palabras hicieron que Jeanne se quedase quieta, aquello, no era lo que pensó que hubiera amenazado el rubio.

Una expresión como aquella tenía un rango demasiado amplió.

Molesta, Jeanne exclamó.

― Si tanto vas a hacer algo como eso, al menos no llores por dentro ―Naruto parpadeo con sorpresa, no espero que la mujer frente suyo viera sobre su fachada, más aquello fue lo único que pudo sacar al exterior, negando con la cabeza a la situación, Naruto dio un suspiro de cansancio al ver a su servant actuar de esa manera, le iba a dar una oportunidad más.

No quería, no debía, pero no importaba ahora.

El salvarlos a todos dependía de aquello, quiera el rubio o no, debía hacerlo ¿Por qué su servant lo detenía tanto?

― ¿Entonces qué crees que es la mejor acción en curso? ―la pregunta de Naruto resonó con fuerza en la habitación.

Pero Jeanne sonrió, la duda, estaba presente dentro de su master, por lo cual aquello solo fue una pequeña victoria, al final.

Su master no era mala persona.

Roto quizá, pero no malo. Si la situación no fuera tan grave, se hubiera reído y disfrutado de aquellas reacciones del rubio.

― Cacemos a los dueños de aquellos círculos, puedes editarlo para que nadie abandone la zona una vez entrar ¿No es así? ―Jeanne cantó aquello con una voz más convencida, de hecho, ella ahora podía decir que aquello era más conveniente.

Que quedarse parada esperando a que solo quedase una persona la cual no podría ni moverse y no sabría que había alguien extra en la guerra.

Cundo fue coronada como la bruja que era, cuando los dragones hicieron hervir su sangre, aquel sentimiento de solidaridad y consciencia de otros. Murió, pero ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué sentía una vez más que sus acciones no estarían bien? Casi humana, pero no importaba, ella se aseguraría de las cosas hoy, no iba a desaparecer iba a ganar y a ser real.

Observando a su maestro alistarse, Jeanne dio un suspiro. La mujer de cabello ceniza, podía comprender ahora mejor la mentalidad de su maestro.

Un ser sin juicio por lo normativo, alguien…fracturado.

Apretando el puño, Jeanne siguió a Naruto, caminando a su lado, ella no había perdonado las primeras intensiones del rubio, pero.

¿Cómo podía si quiera pensar en enojarse cuando el rubio mismo estaba llorando ante aquella mención?

Jeanne no lo comprendió, tampoco estaba como para esforzarse. Uzumaki Naruto era raro para ser un master. Demasiada potencia humana, solo ¿Quién era?

Jeanne quizá no hubiera empleado la velocidad que toda su capacidad daba, pero, de igual manera, aquello no era humano, no como para que el rubio hubiera reaccionado.

¿Un ojo místico? ¿Clarividencia quizá? Jeanne no descartó la idea, después de todo, cada bicho raro que nacía con eso era más extravagante que el anterior.

…

― ¿Qué opinas Archer? ―la voz joven resonó en el lugar mientras que el viento soplaba con fuerza dada la altura del lugar.

Rin estaba parada en la azotea de uno de los edificios de la academia, la joven de coletas, había sentido en aquel momento que ingreso en la academia en la mañana, el campo erguido sobre esta, por lo cual ahora que aún estaba a tiempo, debería al menos intentar, resolver lo que estaba pasando sobre aquello, antes de que sea tarde para la escuela.

― No creo que sea un trabajo el cual alguien normal pueda hacer, y por normal me refiero a los de ahora ―la voz burlona resonó en la nada mientras que Rin dio un suspiro ante aquello.

Eso hasta que algo le llamó la atención.

El viento siendo cortado, una presencia tercera.

Dándosela la vuelta rápidamente, Rin lo vio, a un hombre con una sonrisa feroz encima de una torre de agua.

Aquello no era bueno.

…

― ¿De todos los momentos era necesario ir ahora? ―la voz molesta de Naruto hizo eco mientras que observó a su acompañante pasar tranquilamente enfrente de la escuela, para poco después ingresar.

― ¿Vas a explicar por qué metes a alguien ajeno de la institución a plena hora escolar? Te tome como alguien más calificado ―la voz molesta de Jeanne provocó una risa de Naruto.

Alzando una ceja en desconcierto ella se giró mientras que vio al hombre, poco después una mano posó sobre su cabeza dándoles palmadas a la albina para poco después desordenar el cabello de la mujer.

Ante aquella acción, rápidamente Jeanne levanto su mano derecha y empujó el brazo del rubio lejos mientras que daba algunos pasos hacia el frente, aun viendo al rubio, para ganar distancia.

― ¿Se puede saber qué demonios estás haciendo? ―la voz molesta de Jeanne hizo que el rubio sonriera más para poco después seguir su camino sin problemas. Naruto ignoró por completó a la albina mientras que camino hacia adelante.

Lo sintió, dos presencias que no debían estar aquí, además de aquello, dos estudiantes, aquello podría ser más oportuno de lo que pensó.

Jeanne vio como el rubio observó hacia arriba de los edificios, poco después, dio un suspiro mientras que movió su mano hacia abajo, al instante, una daga de aspecto raro apareció entre los dedos del rubio.

Naruto observó unos momentos el Kunai en su mano para poco después dar un suspiro, el chico de cabello rojo en esa dirección está corriendo a duras penas, bueno, uno era el master y el otro alguien normal.

Parpadeando unos instantes observó de quien se trataba.

― ¿Qué demonios estás viendo? ―Jeanne vio los edificios, sintió las presencias apenas entró, pero, el como el rubio las siguió mejor que ella misma no era algo lo cual debía estar si quiera pasando en su imaginación.

Naruto estaba en trance, cerró los ojos mientras que apretó ahora con fuerza la hoja en su mano, lanzar aquel Kunai era sentencia de muerte directa para el de cabello rojo, pero.

¿Qué le estaba gritando que le matase? Shirou no era nadie, no le debería importar, no tenía fuerza entonces ¿Por qué?

Pasos.

Pasos en seco se detuvieron a su lado.

No dudo.

Moviendo la hoja a máxima velocidad elevó para bloquear un ataque entrante.

Uno que no tuvo que bloquear él mismo al parecer.

Jeanne no entendió en toda la situación, pero, el ver a su maestro centrado en algo, una presencia familiar, le era raro, lo dejaría por ahora.

Respirar, moverse.

Los ojos de Jeanne se agrandaron mientras que su cuerpo paso de su ropa normal a su armadura.

Quitando la espada de su funda de un giro elegante bloqueo una espada que iba directo al cuello de su maestro, a pesar de que vio como el rubio reaccionó como para bloquearlo por sí mismo, no lo dejaría pasar, así como si nada.

Después de completar aquel giro con su espada se movió mientras que vio una segunda hoja en su dirección, ella sonrió, se agacho mientras que extendió su mano hacia el frente.

Una flama.

Un canto, la reina.

El dragón.

Lo que debió ser el golpe que conecto con el cuerpo de su agresor fue el choque de otra espada, haciendo que ella retroceda tomando al rubio de la cintura y saltando hacia atrás.

― ¿Saber? ―la mirada de ira de Jeanne observando al hombre frente suyo hizo que la figura riera mientras que se materializaba una última vez.

Archer no debería estar aquí, no cuando era demasiado arriesgado, pero ¿Matar a lo que parecía un master sin nada de protección? Era demasiado tentador, ahora, el plato principal.

― ¿Qué demonios eres? ―la pregunta fue en burla como de desconcierto.

Aquella mujer que se transformó; el prana, el mana, la esencia, era la de una servant, entonces.

Entrecerrando los ojos Archer vio a través de aquello.

Era demasiado humana.

Demasiado viva para un servant.

― ¿No debería preguntar eso a ti también? ―el rubio se puso de pie mientras que observó al hombre de cabello blanco que estaba enfrente.

Alzando una ceja el hombre sonrió mientras que sonrió.

― ¿Y eso a que se debe? ―la pregunta del hombre de cabello blanco fue calmada, casi como si supiera lo que el rubio iba a decir.

― Acero ―los ojos de Archer se entrecerraron mientras que su sonrisa petulante cayó, no fue lo que tuvo en mente, Naruto lo notó, el servant parecía le que siempre estaba un paso delante, el que le dijese algo que no debía estar en aquel sentido, seguramente era algo que no estaba acostumbrado.

El que alguien pudiera responder lo que él sabía.

El llamado interno de su maestro hizo que saliera un suspiro del servant de rojo.

A la vista de ambos, enfundo sus armas, mandándolas a la nada mientras que se inclinaba grácilmente para luego pasar al otro plano saliendo del lugar, no sin antes darle una mirada seria tanto a maestro como servant.

― Eso realmente no fue lo que tuve en mente sobre nuestro primer acercamiento ―Jeanne cerró los ojos mientras que enfundo su arma, su armadura aún era visible.

― Verdaderamente entonces te falta imaginación ―una sonrisa tranquila salió del rubio mientras que observó a la mujer con diversión para luego pasar un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Jeanne.

Jeanne solo lo dejó pasar, ahora el tema era quitar los sellos por la escuela.

Dando un paso hacia adelante, Naruto se detuvo de golpe mientras que cerró ambos ojos y abrió lentamente su ojo izquierdo.

Jeanne que estaba al lado del rubio, con la cabeza al lado del pecho pegada al rubio, fue fácil de ver aquello.

Jeanne para ese momento observó a su maestro detenerse, poco a poco, vio como el hombre abría su ojo izquierdo luego de haberse quedado quieto por unos instantes.

Un ojo amarillo era presente, a penas visible por la poca luz y el que el rubio entrecerrara su ojo.

― Alguien murió, desapareció por unos instantes, pero ahora, está de vuelta ―Naruto uso los ojos del modo sabio, aquello casi de manera sutil, no dejó que las marcas se cernieran sobre su rostro, ya tenía suficiente con ponerse los ojos de rana.

Pero, la presencia que desapareció, volvió, no lo había creído el rubio, he de allí la razón por la cual ahora usaba aquel estado.

Jeanne solo pudo ver a su maestro sin entender el porqué de su accionar o el que de aquel mirar, pero no dijo nada, ya entendió en parte a su maestro, el que no le iba a decir nada, no a menos que el quisiera.

Y la amenaza de dejarlo no existía casi por decir, no después de que el rubio mostro su casi impasible respuesta ante aquella traición.

Ahora, lo que le molesto.

Vio las mangas de su maestro, dando unos pasos adelante, tomo al rubio de su codo, poniendo cada lugar de su ropa y brazo, hasta llegar a la mano la, Jeanne se dedicó a examinar con cuidado la mano del rubio con las suyas propias.

Muy grandes a comparación de su propia mano, aquello fue lo que Jeanne rescató, pero ¿De dónde había salido aquel extraño cuchillo que había usado, para al menos pretender parar el ataque del servant?

No era algo lo cual debía pensar mucho, pero allí estaba.

― ¿Pasa algo Jeanne? ―la pregunta de Naruto hizo que la mujer parpadease mientras que levantaba el rostro viendo como sujetaba con cuidado la mano del rubio mientras que la soltó de golpe mientras que se daba vuelta.

― Realmente eres una molestia, no vuelvas a intentar ir contra un servant ―la declaración de Jeanne hizo que Naruto sonriera.

― ¿Preocupada por mí? Realmente me alegro ―la sonrisa de Naruto se ganó un, punta pie de Jeanne, haciendo que el rubio llevase sus manos a su pie mientras que lo frotaba.

― Realmente eres alguien que me desagrada ―Jeanne su pudiera su hubiera ido en el otro plano, pero no, lo máximo que pudo era quitarse su armadura y suspirar, aun sin comprender el cómo de su situación. Alzó una vez más su bota sobre la cabeza del rubio mientras que empezaba a mirarlo con odio.

― Lo dices porque te importo ―otra mirada de disgusto vino de Jeanne antes de seguir su camino dentro de la escuela. ― Sabes, puedo darte un masaje después en los pies si tanto te gusta esto ―la sonrisa del rubio aumento al ver el rostro de Jeanne ponerse rojo mientras que la mujer daba una mirada furiosa.

Era divertido, y casi lo único bueno, que su servant fuera tan adorable.

…

― Sabía que iba a ser un problema aquel sujeto, nadie que pueda estar cerca de ese maldito sacerdote es realmente bueno ―Rin se masajeó la frente mientras que en frente suyo estaba tanto como Shirou como la nueva saber convocada.

Un largo cabello rubio atado cuidadosamente era lo que destaco de aquel servant, una mirada dura de color esmeralda fue lo que completó aquello.

― No solo eso, estoy en un duda bastante real ―Archer evaluó toda la situación.

No solo había sentido a la mujer al lado del hombre de cabello rubio cuando este estuvo frente suyo, sino, que, al momento de estar cerca de la mujer, esta era en todo lo que podía catalogar como.

Viva.

Pero el rubio, por otro lado, no lo era, había algo raro, no solo eso, su forma de actuar, sus reflejos, el rubio reaccionó más rápido que la mujer.

Cuando la mujer recién estaba en darse cuenta, el rubio ya lo estaba mirando, cuidando sus movimientos, y esa daga, no, aquel Kunai, era obvio que no era de este tiempo, además de la casi materialización del arma.

Si es que no hubiera visto transformarse a la mujer, fácilmente hubiera dicho que el rubio era el servant.

Aquello era raro, demasiado.

Lo peor, los recuerdos del Kunai, eran raros, solo la forja de metal negro, no recordaba ese metal en la actualidad, además de la forma de forjar era diferente de la cual no debería existir.

Era molesto, era obvio que aquella arma no era propia del rubio, no le decía nada de lo que pasó, tampoco aportó mucho, lo máximo fue las interacciones que tuvo con su servant en la actualidad.

Solo ¿El rubio era un masoquista y la mujer una sádica? No necesitaba saber nada de esa relación rara.

…

― ¿Ya terminaste? ―Jeanne estaba con los brazos cruzados sobre la espalda de Naruto sentada mientras que este último estaba de rodillas sobre uno de los círculos del campo que estaba erguido sobre la escuela.

Naruto realmente, no estaba seguro de esto, realmente, no sabía que estaba pasando como para que estuviera así, mucho menos que la mujer estuviera tan molesta con el hecho de que tenía que quitar las cosas.

Realmente.

Esa cosa le prometió un servant, obediente y que no se iba a oponer a sus acciones.

¿Esto?

Era más como si el servant fuera él.

Bueno, no importaba, en parte.

Ella era más humana que él.

Jeanne nos sabía que pensar de su maestro, no por el hecho de que ahora, estaba siendo casi insensible en todo lo relacionado a los civiles o demás, ahora, esto era más como lo que él era.

Al menos eso era lo que Jeanne era lo que pensó de su maestro.

Inclinó su rostro hacia un costado viendo a su maestro, la concentración, la dedicación que le puso al tema del borrado completo, era realmente algo, algo lo cual era muy diferente a su forma de ser de hace unas horas cuando decidió que iba a usurpar el circulo.

¿Qué tan desesperado estaba ese sujeto por la victoria?

El rubio abrió su maleta que traía consigo para poco después sacar varias hojas de papel.

El arte del sellado, era lo poco que podría permitirse, para su suerte, eso era lo más semejante entre su chakra y la magia que había en ese mundo.

― ¿Puedes levantarte? Después si quieres te dejare dormir a mi lado si tanto- ―Naruto fue cortado al instante en que iba a seguir, Jeanne se levantó para hundir la cabeza del rubio en el suelo sobre los papeles.

― ¿Quién querría dormir contigo? ―la voz de Jeanne sonó demasiado alterada, demasiado inocente para Naruto.

Levantando el rostro vio el sonrojo en la cara de Jeanne.

Era divertido, quizá la mujer lo odiase a muerte, pero, realmente, el que cuando se burlara de ella así, le dejaba un buen sabor a la boca.

― Supongo que tienes razón, no existe nadie tan loca como tú, mi amada- ―Jeanne golpeó su talón una vez más contra la cabeza del rubio volviéndolo a hundir.

Caminando con cierto aire de enojo, Jeanne se fue hasta una de las columnas del techo, para recostarse y cerrar los ojos.

Naruto la observó ¿Era realmente el mismo servant que intentó matar a su maestro hace poco tiempo?

― ¿Qué miras maldito imbécil? ―Jeanne reclamó, ella se sentía incomoda.

Lo que ese sujeto hacía, ya era acoso sexual para ella, no podía evitar avergonzarse, después de todo.

¿Una vida privada de interacción con hombres?

"_Oh, Gilles ¿Por qué Dios me bendijo con esta inocencia y mala suerte?_"

― Realmente viéndote, no pareces la persona que buscaría quemar al mundo o hacer algo contra alguien, eres demasiado amable, eso entra en mi escala de bonita, Hime-sama ―El rostro de seriedad y pensar de Jeanne colapsó al momento de escuchar las palabras.

Una mirada de enojo junto con dientes apretados fue lo que Naruto recibió al momento en que dijo aquello.

Jeanne vio como ante su vergüenza, el rubio se rio profundamente.

― Si, eres demasiado adorable para ser una amenaza al mundo ―Jeanne ya se estaba irritando ante las palabras del rubio.

Su deseo.

_Gilles._

Estaba siendo pisoteado, tanto que…

Le molestaba que no le importase.

Por ahora, iba a dejarlo pasar, el rubio era raro, y hasta cierto punto interesante de observar.

― Hime-sama, terminé, no te quedes espaciada, aunque no importa, puedo mirar tu rostro lindo de pensar ―Jeanne salió de su estupor para mirar con odio al rubio.

― ¡No me llames princesa maldito idiota! ¡¿Dónde ves que me parezco a una puta princesa?! ¡Malnacido hijo de puta! ―Jeanne no se controló esta vez.

Naruto se quedó parado en su lugar.

Viendo con sorpresa a Jeanne que estaba con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho mientras que respiraba fuerte.

Aquella fue una exhibición…fuerte…

― Cierto, una princesa no tendría tan mal vocabulario…―Naruto susurró para darse la vuelta.

No debía de seguir interactuando casual y de buena manera con un servant.

Que iba a usar de sacrificio para volver.

Jeanne cambió su enojo y su postura al ver como el rubio se daba la vuelta.

Ella se preocupó.

¿Había tocado algún tema sensible?

Un ligero tartamudeo salió de la mujer de cabello ceniza mientras que veía a su maestro.

Quería disculparse, pero no a la vez, odiaba al sujeto, pero no quería que se sintiera mal.

Odiaba ser lo que era ella.

Una santa.

Santa fue, santa será.

"_Oh, Gilles ¿Qué debo hacer?_"

Naruto se dio la vuelta viendo el rostro de Jeanne que demostraba preocupación.

El entendió.

Esa expresión de su servant de haber calado demasiado profundo.

Ella realmente era un libro abierto.

Pero no importaba, no debía mejor dicho para el rubio.

Ella debía ser usada para completarlo todo.

Su trato para regresar.

Entonces…

Podría estar con su gente, la gente por la cual lo dio todo, la gente por la cual vivió y…

― Yo…perdón maestro…―Naruto parpadeó mientras que se giró y vio a Jeanne, disculpándose por su accionar.

Naruto negó para sí mismo con su cabeza antes de caminar hacia Jeanne.

Poniendo una mano sobre el pelo de la mujer le dio unas palmaditas mientras que le sonreía.

¿Otra vez eso?

Jeanne no entendía el porque las acciones de su maestro, solo por esta vez, ahora que realmente se veía vulnerable aquel hombre engreído, molesto, retorcido y demás, lo dejaría pasar.

Bajando la cabeza, evito que su vergüenza se viera mientras que su maestro seguía acariciando su cabeza. Jeanne cerró los ojos.

Realmente.

No se sintió tan mal…

* * *

**Que puedo decir además de que estuve fuera mucho tiempo.**

**¿Hay alguien interesado que domine el inglés y el español para poder trabajar junto a mi como traductor?**

**El único requisito es un inglés bueno, o al menos que no de pena como mi español.**

* * *

**Quiero hacer alguna que otra historia, pero no en español, por eso estoy buscando eso.**

**Bueno dejando eso, perdón por no publicar nada sobre esta historia.**

**Llegue a un punto muerto, hice el capítulo como unos tres veces antes de que me gustase un poco el capítulo.**

**Realmente, cuando escribí las primeras veces el capítulo, lo sentí insípido, no sé qué tal ahora, pero espero que mejor.**

**Realmente agradezco mucho a los que siguen mis historias, no tuve un buen comienzo, creo que ahora escribo mejor y más limpio, pero no sé.**

**Como sea, muchas gracias a todos.**

**¿Qué tal su salud en estos tiempos? Espero que bien.**

* * *

**Rey de picas fuera.**


End file.
